Episode 8211 (11th September 2013)
Plot It's Stella and Karl's wedding day. Karl is agitated as he wonders what Craig has told Dev. Audrey doesn't like Ozzy and is already desperate to return home. Faye asks Anna if her new best friend Grace Piper can stay the night. Anna agrees to have her over for tea. Jason urges Dev to tell Stella what they know before she marries Karl but Dev knows they don't have enough. Karl establishes that Craig didn't tell Dev anything but Craig says Beth is getting suspicious. Karl threatens to kill Beth if he talks. Sally gets dressed up for the reception but Tim doesn't show up. Jenna calls on her with wine and DVDs. Craig tells Beth he doesn't want to go to the reception. She is puzzled and assumes Dev has been hassling him over the shoplifting incident. She confronts Dev, with Craig and Kirk in tow. Craig tries to run away but Dev stops him. He admits he promised not to say anything but crumbles under the pressure and admits he burned down the Rovers and killed Sunita. As the bridal party leaves for the wedding, Jason tries one last time to warn Stella not to marry Karl but she ignores the warning. Craig tells Dev and Beth how he started the fire. They tell him it couldn't have been his cigarette in the smoking shelter as the fire started in the cellar. When he gives them the full story of seeing Karl leaving the Rovers and Karl making him stay quiet and threatening to kill Beth, Dev is relieved, knowing they finally have enough on Karl. Jason, Beth and Kirk take Craig to the police station so he can give a statement while Dev goes to stop the wedding. He is too late as he bursts into the registry office seconds after Stella and Karl are married. Cast Regular cast *Karl Munro - John Michie *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Stella Munro - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment Guest cast *Tez - Dean Williamson *Registrar - Blue Merrick Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Register Office - Foyer and wedding room *Weatherfield Police Station - Exterior Notes *Location recording for Weatherfield Register Office took place at Ryecroft Hall in Audenshaw. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dev finally realises what happened the night the pub burnt down and rushes to the register office to stop Stella marrying Karl; and Sally waits for Tim to escort her to the wedding. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,820,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2013 episodes